


The things we missed

by Trashy_clown



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coming Out, F/M, M/M, Some of them, The Losers Club Are Parents (IT), but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_clown/pseuds/Trashy_clown
Summary: What if Richie and Eddie were married? And had two kids? And what if Ben and Beverly were married? And Had a kid? What if there were things the losers missed in each others lives?Or: It never came back and they just had a much needed a reunion but they still forgot.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy (:

Santa Cruz’s mountains, 2016, Friday. 

Georgie was startled awake on the couch by the phone ringing. She always seemed to leave it lying around everywhere,”mom! Mom the phones ringing!” He said sitting up lookout the window to the dark sky “mom!” He stood up grabbing the phone hearing footsteps coming down the long hallway “shhh. Your dads in a face time meeting. Who’s calling?” Bevelery said walking to the kitchen looking for something “I don’t know it said unknown” he said following her to the kitchen “have you seen my extra sowing kit sweetie?” 

“No”

“Where was the call from?” Beverly said picking up a empty glass from the table.

“ some place called Derry, Maine.”

The glass dropped to the floor shattering

“MOM!” 

“I-I’m im ok gorge just...suprised. Can you get me the broom. And the phone I need to call him back” she said in a hurry rinsing her freshly cut hand under the Fossett. 

“Hello? Mike?”  
“Oh thank god. I completely forgot I’m so sorry”  
“Can I bring my son”  
“He’s ten, he’s really, sweet gets it from Ben”  
“Ok I’ll see you in two days?”  
“Alright I’ll tell Ben don’t call he’s in a meeting”  
“Alright, love you. See you soon”

“Who was that?” Georgie asked handing Beverly the broom “oh an old friend of your dad and I. We’re going to main on Sunday so pack for about two days of clothes just in case. Ok sweetie?” She explained “alright. want me to get dad?” He asked “yes thank you don’t forget to knock. 

~~~~~~


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my other work said it was a one shot it’s not or it won’t be so please go check that out.

Atlanta Georgia 2016 Friday

Stanley leaned down reaching under the glass table for the last pice of the puzzle, he stoped at the buzzing of his phone. Quickly he scurried out from under the table siting up and grabbing the phone.

It said

**‘unknown caller**

**Derry Main’**

“Time for dinner stan” Patty calles from the kitchen “One minute hun” he said standing to take the call.

”hello?” He asked his voice shaking “hi Stanley? Is this you?” The man asked from the other line “yes. who is this?“ he asked.

”mike,Mike Hanlon. From Derry”  
”oh mike. Oh my gosh. Is IT back? Did did It come back“

”Nono no god no. I’m surprised you remembered that first. No I just want to get all the losers back together for a, a reunion.” He explained 

“oh oh mike that would be great. I I was so so scared IT was back” he said his breathing shaking violently.   
  


“Stan are you alright?” Patty asked rubbing his shoulder. “M’fine hun” he whispered “just an old friend called”

”that your mrs Stanley?” Mike asked a smile in his voice.   
  


“yep my lovely Patty” he said kissing her hand and shoeing her away.

”when is the reunion?”   
  


“are you free on Sunday?” He asked biting his nails 

“yeah so then? Where at?”   
  


“the Jade of the orient really good food there” 

“ok sounds good” 

“I’ve booked out the town house your you guys and your families” mike added 

“oh that’s great I’ll bring pat along” 

“ok good see you then ,love you“

”Love you too. see yah”

”we’re going to main on Sunday. Dose that sound good you can meet my child hood friends” Stan said walking into the kitchen 

“that sounds wonderful hun” Patty said kissing his forehead and handing him his plate of food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that ending was cheesy.
> 
> I’m just introducing the families   
> I swear it will get better.
> 
> Please leave kudos if you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay reddies house.

LA California 2016 Friday 

“Bella! Martin! Dinner” Richie called as he took off his ‘kiss the cook’ apron and brought the plates to the table.   
bella came running down the stairs setting her book down on the kitchen counter “what did I say about books?” Riche said still setting the table. “Um. You should read them” she said smirking “no” he said “no books in the kitchen” she said rolling her eyes “ Technically That’s what dad said” she said sitting down at the table “that rule was set like when I was eight, so. I’m fourteen now” 

“nooooo dont remind me your growing up to fast” he complained dramatically. Eddie and him adopted Bella when she was five and now it’s almost been ten years he could believe it.”speaking of your dad where is he? And your brother?”   
  


“Marty was playing online with some friends on fortnight” she said 

“eww” they said in unison breaking into a fit of giggles. They stopped quickly when Martin aka Marty came bounding down the stairs his curly brown hair bouncing as he skipped to the table “where’s daddy?” He asked sitting down “still at work I guess” bella answered Richie acted faux offended “clearly you have a favorite. Ugh, no ‘wow papa this looks great’ or ‘how was work today?’ No huh. Huff” he said crossing his arms and putting on a fake frown “looks great papa” Marty said smiling lightly “yeah pa” Bella said smiling widely “nonono that won’t work on m-“ he was cut off by his phone ringing it was unknown so he declined it “probably some fan somehow got my number” he said the phon ringing again this time it was eddie “hello Eddie my love” he said smiling his smile instantly dropped “is papa ok?” Marty asked Richie held up a finger shooshing him “are you okay?!? Are you hurt?!? Do I need to pick you up?!?” He asked “what’s wrong with dad?” Bella asked but didn’t get an answer.

”mike?! Hanlaon? Oh my go-“ he cut himself off by sprinting to the trash can and throwing up into it. “Sorry I just got sick, is IT back” 

“oh thank god, what Was he calling about then?”

”a losers reunion? Who’s coming?”   
  
“can we bring the kids?”   
  


“Sunday?! Knowing Marty he’ll take forever to pack I’ll have them start tonight” 

“ok by spaghetti get home safe, love you”

”is dad alright?” Bella asked “yeah he he got in a car accident but he’s ok” Richie said sitting down at the table “we’re going to main on Sunday” he said starting to eat his food “why?” Marty asked Bella nodding in agreement “your dad and I have some old friends we are meeting up with and we’re gonna bring you guys along.” He said looking back and fourth at them “are there gona be other kids?” Bella asked “I don’t know. I haven’t talked to any of them in twenty seven years” he explained “twenty seven years what the fuck pa?!” Bella exclaimed “language Bell” Marty said mimicking his dad. “Just after dinner you two go pack.” He said finishing his food just as Eddie walked through the door “I’m home!” He called before he could even take his shoes off he was bombarded with a family hug from everyone “I’m ok I swear”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn’t much Eddie I wanted to focus on the kids more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill bill bill!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t update sooner here’s the last call then the reunion is next yessssss I’m excited

LA California 2016 Friday,  
Denbrough home 

“Foods here” Called Audra “thank you” she said grabbing the bag of seafood from the delivery man. Audra got out the plates setting the table quickly “Bill, Marie! Dinner!” She said again. Bill and Marie came walking into the dining room both looking at there phones “phones down” 

“Ok ma one second” she said staring at her phone earbuds still in, she laughed “what are you watching?” Bill asked leaning over her shoulder and pulling out her head phones “that one comedian” she said putting the phone in her jean pocket “him again I’ve told you his stuff is inappropriate” Audra said frowning slightly “it’s fine hun she’s 14 she can handle it” Bill said “I keep getting this call I think it’s spam it says unknown number” as he says this the phone rings again “where’s it from?” Marie asks “Derry main? Derry..?DERRY MAIN OH G-GOD S-SH-SHIT!” He said answering the phone 

“H-hello?” He asked 

“M-mike who-o?” 

“I-I completely forgot about I-It-t until n-now” he said mike had told him it was gone first thing and there was nothing to worry about but his heart was pounding. 

“Well be there promise. So you’re still in Derry? God dam-damit mike y-you didn’t have to do that”

“Ok Sunday? Alright. I’ll bring my wife and kid. Ok, love you too. See you soon, bye”he said looking up to meet his wife and daughters bewildered faces. 

“We’re free on Sunday right?” He asked “yeah why?” Audra said “who was that dad?” She asked “an old friend from when I was you’re age his names mike” he explained “we had a friend group we went through a lot together so we’re having a reunion on Sunday. Do you two want to go with me?” He asked “are there gona be people my age?” She asked “I don’t know but what I do know is..” he said this drumming his fingers on the table “That comedian you like. Happens to be one of my best friends from Childhood and he’ll be there” he said smiling “really?!? I’m definitely going then! Why didn’t you tell me?!” She said excitement basically pouring out of her. “I just did” he said smirking softly “I’m free but I just want to know why you haven’t mentioned thees people who sound so important?” Audra said pulling the food out of the bag. “I’m really sorry Audra but I don’t know why honestly I just forgot about them” he said grabbing some shrimp. “Okay” she said skepticaly. “I’ll pack after dinner, I’m so excited” Marie exclames chewing on a crab cake. “Manners Marie” Audra reminded her “ you and me both sweetheart, I’m really excited” he said but his face said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha bills got a daughter I just couldn’t resist. (;


	5. Jade part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter and no I didn’t forget stan you’ll see.

**Derry main 2016 2:00**

A thin ray of afternoon sun was shining through the curtains of the town house Bar window onto Mike Hanson’s Giddy face, he had been waiting at the town house for about ten minutes now and finally the front door opened. Revealing Bill Denbroughs nervous face.

“Oh my lord” Bill said fondly, dropping his bags he all but ran to mike crushing him in a Suffocating hug.“Bill Denbrough” mike said smiling as he pulls away from the hug, holding Bill at a arms length away. “The one and only” bill said stepping backward to grab his bags. 

“Thees are my lady’s” Bill said proudly grabbing Audras hand and pulling Marie forward by the shoulders.”so nice to meet you” mike said shaking Audra and Maries hands and smiling brightly.

”sooo are there any other kids coming?” Marie asked pulling on the straps of her duffel bag as they made there way up the stairs,“Um I think at least two other kids. I’m not quite shur” he said as he showed them to there room. There was a loud creek of the door and a quiet “oops” and the sound of three sets of feet coming from down stairs.   
  


“just set your stuff down. Come on bill some more of the losers should be here.”he said walking out of the room backwards a bit of a hop in his step as he made his way down the stairs “bev! And Ben!? I’m so happy for you guys he said signaling to there wedding rings as he headed towards them. “Mike” Beverly said breathily huging him lovingly as she would to her child, she kissed his cheek moving to gape at a stunned Bill, she smiled softly but almost sadly As she hugged him. “I can’t believe I didn’t remember” she said fondly. Bill laughed softly “who’s this?” He asked gestureing to Georgie who was wander looking around a quizzical look on his face.

bev turned to look at Ben and mike who were chatting away looking at something on bens phone.she turned back to bill “ that’s our son Georgi... wow” she paused frowning at the ground. Bills eyes widened and softened almost comically. He laughed sadly “ you seemed to subconsciously remembered at least a little.” He said smiling sadly.

Bill approached Georgie Hanscom and tapped him on the shoulder.”hello?” Georgie turns around smiling up at bill then his eyebrows furrowed “Has anyone Ever told you that you look a lot like Bill Denbrough?” He asked tilting his head. Bill smiled softly “I am bill Denbrough” he said smiling lightly as georgies Greenish blue eyes widened. “My mom said I can’t read your books cause there too scary but I’m in fifth grade and some kids in my class read your books” he said frowning slightly “well your moms always right buddy” he said pating him on the shoulder “want to meet my daughter?” Bill asked steering gorgie to a chair in the lounge “shur” gorge said siting down and dragging his bag to his feet.

Mike smiled at bens baby pictures of gorgie patting Ben on the back proudly. “Ya know I think I’m content with my life just watching all of you guys be happy” mike said nodding a small smile on his lips. “Oh mike. I love my life don’t you want something more ?” Bev asked him rubbing his arm gently “no no I’m good I’m happy and I’ll be completely happy once I get out of this town” he assured “ what if we forget again?” Ben asked sadly putting his phone in his pocket, “ I don’t think we will this time” he paused “I’ll explain at dinner.   
  


The door practically slammed open as a small boy with curly brown hair ran through the door and plopping on the nearest seat pulling out his phone. Everyone stared at him quietly not recognizing any resemblance physically to there friends. “Hello” Beverly said approaching the boy “hi” he said grumpily “what’s your name?” He opens his mouth to answer but was cut off by a yell from a frustrated Eddie “Martin! Give me that phone now young man.” He scolded stomping into the town house carrying two suitcases one presumably martins. Eddie frose setting the bags down hesitantly his angry face softened into a smile as he walked quickly to his friends and starting a group hug “hey this ain’t a group hug without lil ole me!” Richie said in a southern bell ascent rushing to hug everyone.

“Richie and Eddie! Of course you arrive at the same time what’s the odds of that?!” Mike mused fondly as they pulled away from the hug “well” Richie said looking at eddie who noded back at him “well we’re actual-“ Eddie was cut off by a shout from the door “pops I can’t get in cause you dropped your bag at the door!” and a grunt of “don’t give this to dad” as Martin presses the phone into Richies hand. Richie smiled sheepishly at the losers who had confused faces “suprise!” He said holding up eddies left hand to show off his wedding ring. There was a silence for a moment then a soft “ouch” from bella. “Finally!” Beverly said hugging the both of them after she peaced two and two together. “Oh” Ben gasped joining the hug again “congrats” Bill and mike said at the same time causing everyone to laugh and join the hug again.   
  


“shit guys it’s almost five we better get going to our reservation“ mike exclaimed as he ushered the Tozier-Kasbraks and Hanscoms to there rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll post again soon.


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There finally going to dinner! But there not there yet ):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update. I’m gona split this into two chapters because i want to be motivated when I write this so you guys can get better quality but here is what I’ll give you for now just some cute fluff of the kids.
> 
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> I’ll post more soon.

**Derry Maine 2016, 7:00.**

They were a little late for there reservations as all the kids wanted to go in the same car so Ben ended up taking Richie and Eddies car with all the kids in it, and everyone els got in the Hanscomes car.

* * *

”sooo my names marie” gorgie looks back at her From the front seat smiling softly. “I’m Marty! I’m 10,11 ,12? You’ll never know” he says this smiling widely and wiggleing his fingers in maries face. “He’s almost 11. I’m 14 and my names Bella.” She says this reaching out her hand to shake Maries From across the car. “Nice to meet you” she smiles softly her face a little pink. “So your dads a comedian?” 

“no, my papa is, daddy’s a..” he turns to his sister “risk analysis” she says “yeah a risk analisss” 

“oh yeah that’s what I meant your.. um.. other dad” she says trying to not sound rude.

”yeah he is. Have you seen his stuff?”   
  


“yeah but my dad doesn’t want me to watch it. He says it’s over my head” 

“that’s what my mom says about your dads books” Georgie chimes in.   
  


“I guess that’s something we all have in common” 

“um not really I’m aloud to read your dads books.” Marty says scratching at his knees it’s a habit he has when he gets nervous. 

“ya know? I kinda thought there would be more kids here.”Marie says to them change if the subject.   
  


“not me I have one friend at school and he doesn’t have siblings.but I don’t have any other friends so I don’t know.” Bella says a little embarrassed at the fact of bringing up her lack of friends.   
  


“well I have lots of friends! My sisters just a nerd and she’s boring!” Marty says waving his arms about as he talks.   
  


“I was a nerd, well I still am but I’m a successful nerd now. And bing a nerd isn’t a bad thing” Ben says as they arrive at the Jade.   
  


“oh. You don’t look like a nerd” Marty says as he unbuckles shoving past his sister to get out of the car.   
  


“hey! Watch it numb nuts!” She shouts jumping out of the car to chase after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short I’ll post again later today or tomorrow idk.


End file.
